dynastytvfandomcom-20200223-history
Joseph Anders
Joseph Anders is a main character in the television series, Dynasty on The CW. He is portrayed by Alan Dale. He was the majordomo to the Carrington family, and planned their events, parties, and took care of the house. He was the general manager at La Mirage where he mentored Sam Jones in the world of business. Once Sam was able to handle things on his own, Joseph left the company and returned to the Carrington family. He is very orderly and neat and likes to be as prepared for anything as possible. Biography Anders is fiercely loyal to the family and takes an immediate dislike to Blake Carrington's new bride Cristal Flores Carrington, after hiring a private investigator and finding some unsavory factors about her past. Relationships Blake Carrington He is very protective and cares deeply for Blake's safety. In early episodes, they have serious conversations about what's going on around the house. He always has Blake's back. Cristal Flores Even though he doesn't like her at the beginning of episode one, he becomes suspicious about her and the terrible events of her past. In episode eight, when he found out about the truth and the envelope that says her name. On it, Cristal quickly asks for his help. He might think it's risky for helping her but decides to do it since she asks him to help her. After he helps her, Anders says he's the majordomo that can protect his family and those that he can't trust. Sam Jones In the beginning, they had their differences. Anders wasn't fond of Sam's behavior, particularly his dancing and attitude. Anders' attitude was cool and off-putting toward him. He later manipulated Sam to stop Ted from rekindling his relationship with Steven. After Claudia trapped them in basements of the house, they were forced to rely on one another and trust each other. They eventually escaped when picked the locks on both doors. In I Answer to No Man, after learning his father's death, Anders politely gives Sam a drink and cheers to apologize. Their relationship evolved from there and they have a father-son relationship. In Deception, Jealousy, and Lies, Anders resigned from his position with the Carringtons and joined Sam in renovating and managing La Mirage. Trivia * In the original series, Anders had a daughter named Kirby, who was involved with both Jeff Colby and Adam, Blake and Alexis' oldest son. He also had a son, Sean, who married Alexis, and a second daughter, Victoria. ** In the reboot, Anders has a daughter named Kirby, who is first mentioned and heard in the first season and becomes a recurring character in the second season. He is also the biological father of Steven Carrington, due to an affair with Alexis. * When Joseph left the Carrington's, he left behind a binder outlining everything important in the Carrington's lives that his successor might need. It included everything from day-to-day operations to Blake's Blockbuster account number. * He has a signature drink that he gives Blake called an Anders Manhatten. Appearances Gallery DYNASTY TREE.PNG Anders.jpg Anders-2.jpg Cast.jpg Capture+ 2019-04-19-15-41-42~2.png S2E10_Designing_Dynasty-Anders.jpg Season_3_Poster.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Appears in Season 2 Category:Appears in Season 3